1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary power transmission system of the type combining a hydrodynamic speed or torque converter or other fluid coupling with a modulating function, and an electrically operated friction clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary power transmission systems of the type combining a hydraulic speed or torque converter or other fluid coupling and a hydraulically operated friction clutch are known and built with some degree of commercial success, but have shortcomings on account of the sealing and control problems inherent to the pressure fluid systems and valves which form an essential part of such types of known systems.
The present invention presents a simplified method of controlling such hydraulic speed or torques converters or other types of fluid coupling, reducing their cost of manufacture and eliminating fluid sealing problems.